


Lace and Lavender

by vampiricrose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, horny mao, idk what the fuck else to tag, maid dresses, what up guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: Luring Mao to bed normally has grown ineffective; Ritsu has to find a new way to get him distracted from his work.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Lace and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> slams head on desk  
> more maorits within 24 hours pog

Mao doesn’t really understand the situation he’s in. Just a minute ago, he was working hard on work he had taken to their shared apartment. A  _ lot _ of work, actually - the pile of paper was easily a foot tall.   
  
Ritsu had come from behind him, dragging a chair over to uncomfortably lean on him from behind. Mao recognises this behavior. Ritsu’s clingy. Or lonely, and he understands both. He tells him to wait just a bit more. There’s no way he can get through all this work tonight. He can put a reasonable dent in it, sure, but he was reassured he had all week to finish it.   
  
“Maakun.”   
His voice was forceful - gripping him tighter and wrapping his legs around Mao. It’s not like Ritsu to be like this. Is something wrong? Ritsu doesn’t respond, digging his face into Mao’s neck. It’s warm. Why is it warm? Does he have a fever?   
  
Sighing, Ritsu moves off from him. He twirls around the seat and moves to sit on Mao’s lap, in the way of his work. This kind of tactic from Ritsu isn’t new. As a matter of fact, Ritsu does this sort of thing a lot, when Mao has been working too much. It’s an underhanded method. Mao thinks he learned it from being a strategist.   
  
However, what Mao doesn’t expect is the touch of lace on his arms and rubbing against his own clothes.   
  
Oh, so that’s why Ritsu felt warm. He was embarrassed.   
  
Instead of Ritsu’s normally messy outfit, there’s a well-stitched, frilly maid dress hanging off him. It looks professionally made, fitting Ritsu almost perfectly. Avoiding eye contact with Mao, he shuffles his hips and rests his head on Mao’s shoulder again.   
  
“Why are you wearing that?” Mao asks, bewildered. He can’t deny it, though, it looks good. Mao has thought of Ritsu in these sorts of outfits before, so seeing it in front of him? It’s a strange yet welcome feeling. Especially with how embarrassed Ritsu is - for some reason, that makes Mao enjoy it more. Is he a sadist, somewhat?   
  
Ritsu groans. He knows Mao has those stupid horny gross thoughts. His normal skill of twisting round onto Mao’s lap and luring him into the bedroom has grown less effective with the amount of times he’s done it, so doing stuff like this will work, right? Don’t be weird about it. He doesn’t wanna get fucked, regardless, he’s too tired.   
  
“But if I put all this effort in, can Maakun at least come to bed?” His voice is gentle, face still red from the position he put himself into. Shit, has it really been such a long time that he and Ritsu went to bed together at the same time? Even if they  _ do _ have sex, Mao always leaves Ritsu in the bed after he sleeps so he can roll off to do even a little bit more work. Mao wonders if Ritsu is actually asleep at that time. Leaving someone alone in the bed after fucking them isn’t the best show of love in the world, Mao will admit.   
  
Mao doesn’t answer. Instead, he wraps his arms around Ritsu and lifts him effortlessly. Ritsu’s light - has he been eating enough? Regardless, Ritsu has a point from what he's saying. He can’t look away from Mao’s eyes, now. Their eyes lock, and Mao sees the blush on Ritsu’s face deepen further.   
  
Ritsu gets laid down on the bed, the dress hiking up his legs. He gasps as Mao kisses him deep into the bed, pulling the shoulders down to reveal Ritsu’s collarbone for more places Mao to litter kisses on, staining the skin with reds and purples.   
  
A sudden kick to Mao’s leg reminds him to not go down  _ that route _ for the night. Don’t be a pervert. He just wants Mao’s arms around him for the full night! He  _ really _ doesn’t want to get fucked tonight.   
  
“Ritchan,” Mao drawls out. His voice is deep, pulling the dress further down Ritsu. Honest, he’s not trying to do anything to Ritsu, but wearing something like that when asleep is an awful idea. He elaborates on that to Ritsu, who suddenly gets a lot more on-board with Mao stripping him.   
  
He’s careful not to tear the fabric. The lace is delicate, if he pulls even the slightest too much it’ll rip in half, and he knows Ritsu must’ve had to do some very specific things to get something like this that fits him so well. Maybe Anzu?   
  
Mao pulls his own clothes off, leaving both of them in just their underwear and he drags Ritsu under the duvet with him. Despite his care to not hurt the maid outfit, it’s thrown unceremoniously to the floor. It’s a good thing nothing bad was on the floor - if it got stained or hurt, Ritsu would probably, genuinely kill him.   
  
His arms wrap around Ritsu’s hips, pulling him flat against his chest and feeling Ritsu’s breath hitch at the sudden movement. He’ll go light-headed if Mao throws him around so much! Laughing, Mao shakes his head. More like Ritsu will get light-headed at  _ anything _ .   
  
“Good _ night _ , Maakun,” Ritsu says. His voice is harsh, imitating a bite, but it’s not anger. He’s embarrassed and bratty. Mao likes that kind of Ritsu.    
  
Instead of responding to him with words, Mao kisses his forehead and tries to go to sleep. Ritsu’s already asleep, somehow. Did he really not sleep much without Mao there? It makes Mao feel a strange sense of guilt that he did this to Ritsu unwillingly. Oh, well, there’s no point regretting mistakes he’s made. He should make it up to him, now.   
  
(Mao wonders if they’ll notice that he did, indeed, take the whole week to finish the work.)

**Author's Note:**

> a~nyway!!  
> i dont. dislike this. but.   
> maid dress ritsu? horny mao ? maorits relationship problems as proof they're not a perfect couple? its crammed into smth less then 1k bwords


End file.
